


Louistmas Eve

by jeonsgguk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsgguk/pseuds/jeonsgguk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle and Louis are out in Chicago for the winter and when Louis receives a call that said he has to stay in Chicago until after New Years, Danielle was there to be a great friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louistmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT ON AO3. NON-AU FANFIC BUT ALSO DIDN'T HAPPEN (maybe)

It was 5 in the evening when Danielle opened the door to the guest room of her house and sees Louis in an oversize jumper, curled up on the bed with his phone in his hand. She knew he was crying, like he has been for the past four days because she knows.

"Louis?"

Louis gasped quietly and sat up, looking at the brunette, "Danielle? Hi. What's wrong?"

"I heard the news."

"Oh. Uhm, yeah. So, I'm going to be here for a while, I guess."

Danielle sighed, "Babe, you can always fight back. You don't have to listen to them all the time! You're miserable right now, do you know that? Crying every night."

Louis inhaled deeply, "I wish I could fight back, Dani. I really do, but if I fight back, you know what they'll do. I told you. They'll push him out there and I don't want that. I don't want him to get hurt anymore. He's done so much for the past four years, getting called a womanizer and all... It doesn't hurt him alone. It hurts me too because I have to see him around with all of them."

She walks over to him and sits at the edge of the bed, opening her arms and beckoning him into a hug, "Come here, let me give you a sisterly hug." and Louis wasted no time jumping into her arms and hugging her, crying into her shoulders as Danielle gently pat his back to calm him down.

"He got mad."

"Hm?"

"He got mad when I told him I wasn't going to be home for Christmas."

"Are you guys fighting?"

"I guess so? He's not replying me, he's not picking up my calls. I even called Gems and Anne but they said he wasn't in a good state to talk."

Danielle pulled away from the hug but not detaching her arms off Louis, "Must be a rough time for you, hm? Not going to be celebrating Christmas or New Years with your loved ones. Oh, and your birthday."

Louis chuckles sadly, "I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry you had to get the hates and the comments. You didn't deserve those," Danielle was about to reply when he continued, "I swear the management team is fucked up. I mean yeah, alright, they helped us get where we are today but I don't want to keep hiding."

"It'll be over soon okay. Plus, before we were asked to do this, I knew the hates were coming. I was prepared, Louis." She giggles, kisses his forehead and stands up, heading towards the door, "I have a phone call to make and you need to rest, okay?"

Louis nodded and smiled at her, "Thanks for being a great friend, Dani."

"Always here for you, Tommo."

 

xxxx

 

Louis felt someone shaking his body and when he opened his eyes, he sees Danielle sitting crossed leg on his bed, "Wake up! Come on!"

"What time is it, dammit, Campbell."

She giggled before bouncing slightly on the bed, hitting Louis on the shoulder over and over, trying to make him wake up, "It's 8pm, hurry! It's important! You're gonna be late if you don't get up!"

He groaned before sitting up, glaring at her playfully before leaning back against the headboard, "What is it that's so important?" Danielle smiled before shoving a white envelope towards him, urging him to open it immediately.

Louis took the envelope and tore it open while glaring at Danielle before pulling out what seems to be a....

...no fucking way...

....a plane ticket.

Departure: ORD

Arrival: LHR

LHR. London Heathrow.

London. Heathrow.

His eyes scanned over the name.

Tomlinson/Louis William

"Danielle, what is this?"

"Well, since you won't be here on your birthday then I decided to give you your present earlier! Happy Birthday eve eve!"

"B-but.... management..."

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I talked to them and it's all settled. Don't worry okay? Now pack up! Your flight leaves in 3 hours or less and you wouldn't be seeing your boyfriend."

Louis immediately jumped out of bed and tossed all his clothes into his duffel bag, earning giggles from Danielle. "I'm sure going to miss you when you leave though," She sighs, causing Louis to turn around and smile at her, "What if I get you a ticket to London as a reward for sending me home? I'll get you a ticket to fly in and you could stay over with us at Hampstead and we'll celebrate New Years together, yeah? Liam, Niall and Zayn are coming over too along with whoever they're bringing. Probably El and Max as well. Maybe Kendall and Cara andㅡ"

Danielle threw a pillow playfully towards Louis, "Alright, I get it. A long list of celebrities but yeah, I'd love to go." causing him to laugh and throw it back at her.

Apparently, there are lots of people at O'Hare International Airport and there are also fans of Louis, obviously, thus they had to put on another play. When the car came to a stop, Louis hugged Danielle and whispered 'Thank you' over and over. Danielle smiled and pulled away when Louis' bodyguard, Steven, opened the door slightly and poked his head in. "Okay, Louis, so there are lots of fans here and you have to make it look serious between the two of you so maybe you could wave at her after you walk out or maybe Danielle could come out with you?"

"No, I won't go out with him." She glared at Steven and he nodded before opening the door, letting Louis slide out of the car. He turned around and blew a kiss towards Danielle before heading towards the airport entrance.

When he got to the departure hall, it was twenty minutes before his boarding time so he got himself a grande sized Ice Latte from Starbucks (there was no tea at this time already) and when he found a place to sit, he took out his phone, his finger hovering over the screen searching for a certain person on his contact list.

Tapping on the name, he brought his phone to his ears but was immediately sent to voicemail. He sighed and closes his eyes. When it was announced that it was boarding time, he turned his phone off and decided to just surprise him when he gets there.

Hopefully, he'll be okay. They'll be okay.

 

xxxx

 

When Louis landed in London at 11am, he wasn't close to tired because he's happy. He's going home to his favorite boy and that's all that matters. After a few pictures with fans outside, he got into the car and requested to be sent to Holmes Chapel.

Louis arrived at Holmes Chapel half an hour passed three and rang the front bell. He pressed his lips together while tapping the floor impatiently before the door swung open and revealed a middle aged woman who he obviously missed a lot, "Louis! Oh dear, what are you doing here?" He was immediately pulled into a hug and he hugs her back before pulling away, smiling, "Danielle talked to the management team. I have no idea how she did it but they let me come home and, gosh, is he here, Anne?"

"He went to Bradford today, apparently. The boys were having a Star Wars marathon since yesterday."

"Liam and Niall too?"

"Yeah."

He sighed and hugs her again, "Do you mind if I stay for a while? Till he gets back?"

"Of course, Louis! Oh dear, come inside."

Louis stepped into the Styles' residence and smiled when the first thing he saw was a picture of baby Harry. Anne told him to wait for a bit because she's preparing his tea and also baking some chocolate cookies so he just lays on the couch, going through his twitter account.

He tweeted a quick two little house emoji before letting his phone explode with notifications. He chuckles softly and pockets his phone, standing up and heading towards the kitchen to help Anne with her baking. They chatted happily for a nice twenty minutes before the front door open and shut, and soon, a female Styles appeared at the kitchen doorway.

"Louis????"

"Gems!"

"Oh gosh, Louis! It is you!" She ran towards him and gave him a quick hug, also not forgetting to peck Anne's cheek. "I thought you weren't gonna be back till after New Years? Harry said so. He was so upset when you told him you weren't gonna be here."

"Yeah but Danielle managed to talk it out with the team. Gosh, she is good. I have no idea what she did but eventually, hey let me go." Louis took a sip on his Yorkshire tea, turning towards Anne and smiling, "Mmhm, just the way I like it. Thank you, Anne." Anne smiled and continued shaping her cookies as Louis chats up with Gemma.

It was close to six in the evening when Louis got sleepy and tired of waiting for Harry to get back so he told Anne and Gemma that he would be sleeping in Harry's room, earning nods from both of them.

Eventually his slumber took in and his good dream includes his boyfriend embracing him, spooning him and pressing kisses all over his face. 

 

xxxx

 

Harry drove home from Bradford at almost ten at night. He hadn't checked his phone for the whole two days he was in Bradford and he hasn't even checked it even now.

Honestly, he misses Louis. He was looking forward to Louis coming home on Christmas Eve but when Louis told him that he wouldn't be home until after New Years, he immediately called the other boys and they gathered in Bradford. A couple of drinks and a Star Wars marathon later, Harry decided to leave.

He arrived home in Holmes Chapel close to half pass twelve and realized a pair of shoes that seemed so familiar on the porch. Shrugging the thought of it, he slipped his shoe off, unlocking the doors and the view wasn't that surprising because his mother, Robin and Gemma were watching Home Alone 3.

"Hey," he greeted and Gemma looked at him, "Hi! Oh my gosh, you're finally back!" and Harry snorted at the remark before heading towards the kitchen. "There'£s a batch of cookies in the microwave for you," Anne said.

Harry pulled the microwave door open and took out the plate of cookies before placing them on the counter. He took off his gloves to wash his hands when his eyes darted towards the trash bin at the corner of the kitchen. He frowned.

That's weird.

Nobody drinks Yorkshire tea in the house except for Louis.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah, love?"

Harry walked out of the kitchen and Robin was turning the television off while Gemma was stroking Olivia's fur. "Why is there a Yorkshire tea bag in the bin?"

Gemma giggled before heading towards her room, which was next to Harry's and Robin went towards Anne, slipping his arms around her waist. "Why do you think there is a Yorkshire tea bag in the bin?" he questioned. Harry pouts, and Anne laughs softly, "Good night, Harry. We're off to bed."

Anne and Robin left for their room, leaving a confused Harry in the doorway of the kitchen. He shrugs it off and walks back into the kitchen, picking up a cookie and taking a bite of it. He made a cup of tea for himself before sitting on the stool against the counter. Pulling out his phone, he goes onto twitter and when he sees loads of people mentioning Louis, he pulls up the trends in London and he saw it.

#WelcomeHomeLouis

He clicked on the hashtag and then he saw thousands of pictures of Louis in London Heathrow earlier today. There was also pictures of Louis at the airport back in Chicago but that didn't matter because fuck, Louis was in London.

Louis is in London.

The tea and the shoes on the porch makes sense now.

He was about to stand up and head out to find Louis when he hears a door open from the end of the hallway. That was his room. There were footsteps heading towards the kitchen and Harry held his breath, keeping his eyes on the kitchen entrance.

The footsteps were getting closer and soon, a very sleepy Louis Tomlinson in an oversize jumper that covered down to his mid thigh. He was rubbing his eyes and the size of the jumper made it look like sweater paws.

"Louis."

Louis stopped rubbing his eyes and looking up, seeing the person sitting on the kitchen stool before his eyes widened in realization. "Hazza?"

"I thought you weren't coming back," he didn't mean to sound mad. It just came out.

"I-I, Danielle managed to talk them out of it and they let me come home..." Louis was playing with his fingers and looking down on the wood floor, his lower lips trapped between his teeth.

Harry didn't say a word and Louis didn't know what to do.

"I uhm, I miss you, Harry." he said softly, as if speaking any louder would make Harry mad. Harry looked up an was mesmerized at how beautiful his boyfriend looked. So soft, and small in his jumper with his messy hair. So he pushed the stool away from the counter before giving his lap a quick pat, "C''mere love."

Louis looked up and sees Harry smiling towards him, encouraging him to come closer. So he did. But he didn't do it gently. He launched himself towards Harry, straddling his younger boyfriend and burying his face against Harry's neck.

"Gosh, I miss you. I miss how you smell like green apples," Harry mumbled into Louis' hair and wraps his arms around Louis tighter.

"I was so devastated when you said you weren't going to come back and I almost drowned myself with alcohol but I remember I promised you not to drink while yo-" his sentence was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Soft but full of force. Full of love.

"Shut. Up." Louis mumbled into the kiss and Harry chuckles, opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to meet. Louis sucked on Harry's tongue slightly, earning a moan in return before Harry's hands slid down and cupped Louis' bum, giving it a quick squeeze, "Can't wait to, oh god, see the new tattoo, babe." He moved his lips lower and sucked on Louis' sensitive spot, forming a new mark on his boyfriend.

Louis grind against Harry and moans when Harry lifted the jumper and slid his hands into the underwear to cup Louis' cheeks, giving it another quick squeeze.

Harry's shirt was unbuttoned and Louis immediately roamed his hands on his chest, kissing the swallows and tracing the butterfly with his fingers. "I love you, Louis." and Louis kisses him in return, muttering a small 'I love you, Harry' in reply.

"Oh God!"

They pulled apart when a third voice was heard. Harry chuckles as he sees Gemma standing at the kitchen entrance, staring at them. Louis felt his cheeks getting hotter and buries his face against Harry'£s neck.

Gemma blinked a couple of time before turning around and ran off to her room, "Get a rooom! Everybody needs to use the kitchen too!!"  
Harry laughs at his sister before looking down and he sees Louis looking up at him, smiling. "Harry, I have a request since it's now my birthday eve."

"Oh so there's birthday eve now."

Louis glared and Harry smiled, another squeeze to his bum.

The older male moans softly before kissing his way to Harry's ears, nipping on the lobe and whispering, "Let me ride you." and of course, Harry wasted no time lifting the small boy up and off to their room, lips attached and never detached.

"We should thank Danielle for this," Harry said as he pressed Louis against the door, "Y-yeah, I said I'll invite her for our New Years party."

"Good," Harry moaned and slammed the door shut.

 

 

And if Harry made love to Louis all night long, that's non of our business.

Well, except for Gemma.

Poor Gems didn't get any sleep at all that night.


End file.
